Chill Penguin
Chill Penguin, known in Japan as , is one of the Mavericks from Mega Man X based on a penguin. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 13th Polar Region Unit. In the OVA The Day of Sigma, he moved to the 17th Elite Unit and was under Sigma's command. When the revolt started, it sounded fun for him, so he joined up to exit from his boring post on the South Pole. He didn't get along with Flame Mammoth. In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X he is voiced by Dean Galloway, the same voice actor from Dr. Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. Also, it's implied in that same game that Chill Penguin's involvement in the rebellion was also in part due to jealousy to X. Chill Penguin reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as a reproduced boss data from the past protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Maverick Hunter Base. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, having no relation with the main story. He also makes a cameo appearance frozen in the background of Eyezard's room, the sub-boss of Frost Walrus's stage in Mega Man X4. Strategy He lives in the Abandoned Missile Base on the South Pole area, and most players tend to fight him first, as some see him as the easiest Maverick to defeat with the normal weapon, and the Leg Parts are in the middle of his stage (It's replaced by the Head Part in the remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and can only be obtained with the Leg Parts). The contents of the tank on his back are combustible, so he is easily burnt with Fire Wave, which is also useful against him in the Boss Attack Mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. Speed Burner works just as well against him in Mega Man Xtreme. In all games, he shoots ice balls, slide, creates two ice penguin sculptures with his breath (which can freeze X), and pulls a switch in the ceiling that creates a blizzard to push the ice penguins. Maverick Hunter X Bio LORD OF THE SNOWY PLAINS Reploid specifically designed for extremely cold regions, formerly of the 13th Polar Battalion. Had been operating on a wholly unsatisfying mission at the South Pole, but once he heard Sigma's call to rally Reploids, Chill Penguin started operating with the 17th Battalion. His thought circuits are designed to be flexible so he can perform missions with his small-size body, but this has gained him a reputation among other Reploids of being somewhat warped. He's on bad terms with Flame Mammoth, who relies solely on brute strength. Shotgun Ice Absorbs moisture in the air and fires it in crystallized form. If it hits an enemy or a hard surface, it breaks into 5 pieces and hits everything around it. Data Nickname: "Lord of the Snowy Plains" (雪原の皇帝) Mega Man X stats: Chill Penguin (Icy Penguigo) Height: 5.34 ft (163 cm) Weight: 237 lb (108 kg) Attacks: Shotgun Ice, Sliding Stage names: *Snow Mountain Stage (雪山ステージ, from Mega Man X credits and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *Snowfield Stage (雪原ステージ, from Rockman X: Cyber Mission on Capcom's site) *Abandoned Missile Base (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Chill Penguin's stage in Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X: *Armor Soldier (with Ride Armor) *Axe Max *Bat Bone *Bomb Been *Flammingle *Jamminger *Ray Bit *Snow Shooter *Spiky *Tombot Enemies in Chill Penguin's stage in Mega Man Xtreme: *Axe Max *Bat Bone *Flammingle *Jamminger *Rideloid-G *Snow Shooter *Spiky Dialogues While Playing as X (Before finishing the game) X: Chill Penguin! Why have you sided with Sigma? Chill Penguin: Sigma has paid for the use of my power. Working for him is a million times better than piddling around on the South Pole with nothing to do. X: '''How could you!? What Sigma's doing is treasonous! While Playing as X (In Free Play or Hard Mode) '''X: Chill Penguin... Why!? Chill Penguin: Why? I wouldn't expect you to understand. X: '''... '''Chill Penguin: Just look at you, X... You act so high and mighty... I can't stand it! While Playing as Vile Jet Stingray: Argh! He's still after me! Enough already. We settle this now! Other media *In the Rockman X manga, Chill Penguin is the first Maverick that X fought. He took control of a base from the 13th Polar Region Unit and was making earthquakes to create a avalanche. Marth, the commander of the base and a friend of X, was frozen by Chill Penguin. Chill Penguin has advantage in the beginning, but is surprised by X's abilities and uses Marth as a shield. A earthquake awakened Marth and he get free from the ice, holding Chill Penguin to X use a charge shot, killing the two. *In the Carddas Mega Mission 2, Chill Penguin is revived as "Icy Penguigo L" (Chill Penguin L). His main color is now red, having yellow, black, white and dark blue details. He has two tubes connected to the devices in his back instead of one, and has changes on his head and shoulders. He was defeated by X. Trivia *The Weapon Mega Man X gets from Chill Penguin is similar to the Weapon the original Mega Man gets from Freeze Man in Mega Man 7. *He literally gets ignited on fire in Mega Man X and its remake. The remake, he squawks when hit with fire wave. *Chill Penguin doesn't get along with Flame Mammoth. *Chill Penguin is generally considered the weakest boss in the game. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Ice Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks